Birthday Wishes
by OrtonsMistress
Summary: Story Completed Amanda and Liz go to Smackdown and come away with more than souveniers
1. Getting Ready

Birthday Wishes  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody. Vinnie Mac owns them all. I do however own myself while Liz owns herself.  
  
A/N: This is a birthday shout out to Liz or as she's know on here.....dreamgurl  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
March 9,2002  
  
"Liz, are you ready yet?" I yelled to my friend. "Just a second, I just need one more thing for my outfit." She yelled back. "Well, hurry-up. If you want to try and see some of the guys, we have to leave now, otherwise they'll be inside." "Okay okay, you don't need to keep yellling we can go now." We finally got into my blue Mustang and were on our way to Freeman Collesium here in San Antonio, to see the live Smackdown 10 days before the 'Grandaddy' of them all Wrestlemania.  
  
I had bought Liz and I tickets to the show tonight for her birthday and she was excited about the thought of seeing her dream man Matt Hardy. He is part of what many (mostly Liz and I) consider to be the greatest tag team of all time the Hardy Boyz, along side his brother Jeff they make up what is known as Team Extreme. For as much as Liz loves Matt, I love his brother Jeff just as much. What Liz doesn't know about this night however, I had bought us some backstage passes just so I could make sure she got to meet Matt. The only thing was, how would I keep this a secret all night?  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As we pulled into the parking lot of the Collesium, Liz still had no idea what was in store for her. We were getting out of the car when Liz said, "Do you think we'll get to meet Team Extreme?" "I don't know, I mean it took you forever to get ready so who knows." I told her. This secret was not going to be easy to keep. "Well, what do you think of my sign?" Liz had made this extremely bright sign all decorated for Matt basically declaring her love for him. "Well Liz, I think you will show the entire world just how much you love a particular Hardy boy. The sign was purple and green (the official colors of the Hardy Boyz) one side said, "All I Want For My Birthday Is Matt" and the other side said, "I Want To Live For The Moment With Matt." If Matt Hardy didn't notice this sign I would forever remain shocked.  
  
"Amanda, this is so cool, we've managed to see Chris Jericho, Edge, Christian, and Kevin Nash. Now all we need to see is the Hardy Boyz and this day will be complete." She said this so fast and like she was on a sugar high that I thought she was going to explode. "Just don't make it too obvious that you're in love with him." I told her jokingly, pointing to her sign. "I mean we don't want him to be calling for security, and you get taken to jail cause I wouldn't bail you out till the show was over." "HaHa Amanda, you know something, you are just so totally not funny." Liz replied back. "Well, I don't think we're going to see them now, let's go in and find our seats and hit the souvenier stand." "Okay, maybe we'll get to see them walking around backstage or something." "Yeah, you're not obsessed or anything." I said as we walked into the building.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
We found our seats, we lucked out being right by the ramp. Since it was Liz'z birthday she claimed the seat next to the barricade. "Matt will see my sign now, I mean we all know that Matt walks down the right side and look where we are." Liz said as she was putting on her Hardy Boyz pendant.  
  
I figured that I should tell her now about the passes, because if I know Liz she would say she'd be cool but the minute she'd see any of the wrestler's, especially Matt well, let me put it this way, she'd be spending the rest of her birthday in the hospital because she passed out. On the other hand, I'm afraid that if I do tell her that she'll be going crazy during the 2 1/2 hours of the show, but then there's also the problem that she'll be too shocked that she won't be able to speak. Well I guess I'm going to tell her, man I hope she doesn't get to excited, well here goes nothing.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Hey Liz?" I said quietly. "Yeah." "What would you say if I told you I have backstage passes for after the show tonight?" I'd say your full of it. Why?" "Well get ready to say it." I told her as I whipped out the passes. "Hhhh...ow did you, um get these?" Liz asked me shocked. "Well, I knew how much you wanted to meet Matt, and well I want to meet Jeff so when I bought the tickets I asked the lady if they were selling backstage passes and she said yeah, so here they are." I told her very quietly. "But for both of our sakes Liz, when you get over being shocked don't scream that we have these, okay?" "Yyeah....I won't say a word." She replied, still in shock from what I just gave her. 


	2. The Show

Birthday Wishes  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody. Vinnie Mac owns them all. I do however own myself and Liz owns herself.  
  
  
  
A/N: This is a birthday shout out to Liz or as she's know on here as dreamgurl. Happy birthday girl. Also I know that the chapters have been short, I promise that they will get longer. Hopefully within the next few chapters. Also Smackdown has NOT been aired yet. I'm writing this at 12:00 in the afternoon. This show will be live tonight so there are no spoilers up except that The Rock is returning tonight. So don't get mad at me if some of the characters that are mentioned do not appear tonight on Smackdown.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
As Smackdown got started, Liz and I were anxiously awaiting for the time we get to go backstage and meet the wrestlers. The shock had finally worn off of Liz so she was able to enjoy the show. "Amanda." "Yeah." "I can't believe I'm going to meet all these wrestlers, especially Matt." "Why is it so hard to believe, I mean you wanted to get here early just to try and see them before the show." I told her while keeping an eye on the action in the ring. "I know, but look at me. I look like some obsessed fan dressed in Hardy Boyz gear." She told me sadly. "Liz, look at everyone here is wearing something of their favorite wrestlers, including me. I'm sure that when we meet some of these guys they will not think we're obsessed, they will think that we are true fans. Trust me, you are no more obsessed than anyone else here."  
  
The show was going great. The Rock has made his return and as soon as "If ya smell" had hit, the noise level had become deafening. When Edge had come out I was extremely happy, unlike Liz I was wearing things for all my favorite wrestlers. I had on my Edge shirt, my Hardy Boyz pendant, HHH's leather hat, I had also made arm bands like Jeff Hardy wears, and I also put some 'Manic Panic' streaks through my hair. Here Liz actually thought she looked like an obsessed fan. Then the music hit that we had been waiting for all night, the music for Team Extreme. "Oh my God, here they come." Liz screamed over the music. "I know. Hopefully they will notice us sitting over here." By this time I had taken off my hat hoping that seeing another person with multi-colored hair he would look over and see my sign that said 'I Wanna Be Bad With Jeff.' Liz on the other hand was screaming her head off, and was holding her sign with one hand and taking pictures with the other. They had a non title match against Billy and Chuck, the match was going great until Chuck gave Jeff a superkick when the ref wasn't looking and 'Chucky' wasn't the legal man to win the match.  
  
The rest of Smackdown was uneventful. 


	3. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't feel like typing that all again. I own myself, Liz owns herself. Famous people I don't own.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
After we got our things together, we headed backstage to meet the wrestlers. As we were walking through the back, one of the crew people came up to us and asked us what we were doing in the back. Then I got out our passes and he said it was okay. He even offered to show us where the Hardyz locker room was. We greatfully accepted only because we didn't know where we were going. "I don't mean to be nosey but were you ladies sitting right next to the ramp tonight?" The guy asked us. "Yeah we were, why?" "Well, it's just because when the boyz came back from their match they kept talking about these two girls sitting near the ramp and looked like die hard fans." "Well, I think that would be us. I didn't think they actually noticed us though." On our way there I looked over at Liz and said, "I can't believe that in less then a few minutes we will be meeting the Hardyz." I whispered to Liz. "This is the best birthday present I've ever had." She whispered back to me. Then the stage hand turned back around and asked, "Did you ladies enjoy the show?" "Um...yes we did, Michael Cole and the King were right when they say that nothing is like seeing the WWF live." I told him, knowing that Liz would be to shy to say anything to him. Please God let her be able to talk to Matt and not get all tongue tied. "Well, here you ladies go." He said while knocking on the door. Right after he knocked the door opened up and I thought that Liz was just going to die. There stood Matt Hardy in just his jeans. "Hey Jim, what's up?" He said in his cute southern drawl. "Well these lovely young ladies have some backstage passes and wanted to meet some of the boys and you and Jeff are on the top of the list." He told Matt, trying to break some ice. "Okay, thanks Jim for bringing them back." "Yeah, um...thanks for bringing us back and not kicking us out." I told him as he was getting ready to leave. "Well, how would you ladies like to come in?" Matt asked us, which finally got Liz to speak. "Sure. We'd love to come in."  
  
  
  
Well, as we sat in the locker room we introduced ourselves to Matt and thankfully Liz got over being star-struck. So we were all just chatting away, Matt had asked us what we do for a living or were we still in school. I had told him that I was going to school and was teaching dance class to little Britney Spears wannabe's and as Liz was starting to tell him what she does Jeff Hardy walked out of the shower. I think I took over Liz's role in being shy because I couldn't say anything. Finally Matt said, "Jeff, I'd like you to meet Liz and Amanda. Two of the biggest Hardy fans in the world." He said winking at Liz. "Nice to meet you Liz." He said shaking her hand. "And nice to meet you too, Amanda." He shook my hand as well but he held on to it longer than Liz's and I thought I was going to die. "So, what are you all talking about?" Jeff said, and that southern drawl was, now I was starting to realize why people love the south so much. "Well, Liz here was just telling me what she does." Matt told him, all the while not taking his eyes off of her. Truth be told I don't think Liz really cared that much. Just then someone knocked on the door. "Hey guys, oops. I didn't know you all had guests." When I looked up to see who said that, I think both mine and Liz's jaws dropped to the floor when we saw that it was Adam "Edge" Copeland. "No that's okay, these are just some fans that wanted to meet their absolute favorite wrestlers. The Hardy Boyz." Jeff said with a smile on his face. "Well, Jeffro. I can believe it from the young lady sitting with Matt, but have you noticed that the young lady your sitting with is wearing MY shirt?" Adam said back to him, flashing his 1000 watt smile. "You know something Copeland, you can just shove it." "Well anyways, the guys and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to go clubbing with us?" Adam asked them. "Would you girls like to go out with us?" Jeff asked. I looked at Liz and we both could tell that the other wanted to go so we both said yes.  
  
  
  
As we were walking out of the arena, I realized that me and Liz drove so we would have to meet up with the guys at the club, so we could go to our houses and change clothes. When I told the Jeff this, he came up with the idea to let Matt take Liz to her house and Jeff could ride with me to mine. Which I for one did not have a problem with, I just needed to make sure Liz didn't have one. Of course, if Liz had a problem with it I don't think she would have told me. After all she would be spending time alone in a car with Matt while he took her to her house. It was decided then that we would go with Jeff's plan and Matt and Liz would drive over to my house and pick up Jeff and me to go to the club. Matt went and told Adam that he would call him to find out what club they were at and we'd meet them there.  
  
  
  
A/N: Please review. I could use all the constructive critisim I can get. Now I know that you're only 19 Liz but in this story you just turned 21. And if you all want to see your favorite wrestler in here let me know and I'll try to work them in. 


	4. Getting to Know You. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody but myself. The wrestlers own themselves and Vince owns their characters. I don't own Liz.  
  
  
  
A/N: This chapter is going to be split into two parts. The first part will be Liz and Matt getting to know each other. The second half will be Jeff and Amanda getting to know each other.  
  
  
  
Getting to Know You Part 1  
  
*Matt thinking*  
  
I couldn't thank Jeff enough for coming up with this idea. I mean I know that my little brother has taken some blows to the head, and many say that you can only get hit like that so many times before it does permanent damage, well luckily it hasn't happened yet.  
  
*End thought*  
  
"So Liz, did you have a good time tonight?" Matt asked me as we were driving to my house. "Yeah, it was so much fun. I haven't been to a live show in a couple of years." I told him while in the back of my mind thanking Amanda for agreeing to this idea of having the guys each go with us to our houses to change. "What made you decide to become a professional wrestler?" I asked Matt, I mean I already knew but I just loved listening to him talk. "Well, when Jeff and I were little we always wanted to do this. We started watch wrestling right around Wrestlemania 4 and we just fell in love with it. Then our dad got us a trampoline for Christmas one year and we just kind of turned it into a wrestling ring, and we've been doing it ever since." He told me this with so much enthusiasm that it was hard not to smile at his memory. "So Liz, will your boyfriend mind that you're going to a club with a bunch of wrestlers?" Matt asked. Please don't let her have a boyfriend. He thought. "Actually, I don't have a boyfriend." "Oh, okay. I'm sorry." "What are you apologizing for?" I asked him confused. "Well, I didn't want to make you upset and well....I don't." Say it Hardy, you know you like her. "I don't really know why I apologized." "Okay, well you need to turn at this next street." Liz said so he could get to her house. Man, I wish he would just say how he feels. Maybe he'll say something later tonight. I've never felt like this with any guy before. She thought.  
  
When they pulled in Liz's driveway, Liz was still digging through her purse trying to find her keys, when Matt hurried up and ran around to open her door for her. "Here let me help you with your stuff." Matt whispered in her ear. Damn if that boy knows what he does to me. "So does this 'Southern Hospitality' go with you everywhere." Liz said jokingly. "Well, I can't have a lady carrying all this stuff in by herself. Plus my dad always taught me to help a lady out." Matt said honestly. "Well, you can tell your dad that he did a fine job of raising you." "Did you find your keys okay?" "Yeah, just at the bottom of my purse. Underneath everything from tonight." Liz told him laughing. "Well I say we get inside so I can change, and then we can go party." She said already running up the stairs.  
  
*Liz's POV*  
  
When I got upstairs to my room I started thinking about Matt. "What am I going to wear? A closet full of clothes and I don't have a thing to wear." I wonder if Amanda is having this much trouble. Maybe I could give her a call and see if she can help me find an outfit. I do know that I want to wear something that will make him notice me. I mean come on why else would he ask me 'what my boyfriend would think of me going out with a bunch of wrestlers.' Oh well, I'll just find an outfit on my own. Knowing Amanda, she's probably got her entire closet thrown all over her room. "Well, I do know that you only turn 21 once in your life so I'm definetly going to live it up." I said to myself while going through my closet. After I finally decided on an outfit, I wanted to redo my make-up and fix her hair. I decided to put on some eye shadow with little glitter sparkles in it and it brought out her blue eyes, or so I've been told. I also put my hair up in a cute french twist and had little ringlets coming down to frame my face. If Matt doesn't want to admit his feelings after he sees me in this, I'll come up with something else. "Here goes nothing." I said and walked out of my room and down the stairs. "Hey Matt, I'm ready" I said, as I walked down the stairs.  
  
*Matt's POV*  
  
I wonder if she believes in love at first sight? Maybe I could ask her that and she what she says...Yeah right Hardy, just like you couldn't tell her why you asked her if she had a boyfriend. I've never felt like this for anyone before. I mean all the girls I've gone out with have either been with me because of my money or to make some ex-boyfriend jealous. She seems to be so different. I still can't get over how shy she was when she first came back into the locker room and now she's like a whole different person. She's definetly going to be special and I'm not going to let her slip through my fingers. He was brought out of his thoughts when Liz walked down the stairs and told him she was ready.  
  
Damn, she looks hot. Matt thought. "Liz, you look fabulous." I said, while trying not to be obvious in looking her up and down. That's it Hardy, you tell her tonight at the club that you'd like to keep seeing her. "This old thing. I've had it forever." Liz said with a smile. "Well, let's go get Jeff and Amanda and head to the club." Matt said helping me to the door. "Alright, and this time I'll be able to get in to a real club that doesn't have teenagers in it." What do you mean?" Matt said laughing. "Well, when all of your friends turn 21 before you, it's kind of hard to get into the good clubs, plus now I'll be able to drink." I told him laughing also. "Well, I'm going to be the DD tonight so you don't need to worry about me driving you home drunk." "Thanks, Matt. Now I can party up the big '21' in style." I can't believe that my birthday wish is finally coming true. I know that tonight is going to be a special night. Liz thought as they backed out of the driveway.  
  
  
  
A/N Part 2: Okay everyone please review. The second part of this chapter will be up sometime tonight, like I said at the beginning it will be Jeff and Amanda getting to know each other so Matt and Liz won't be involved. Also, I know that the last couple of lines don't make any sense but just bare with me on this.  
  
*~Amanda~* 


	5. Getting to Know You. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody, but myself and Jaylynn. The wrestlers own themselves, Vince owns their characters.  
  
  
  
A/N: This is the second part of Getting to Know You. This chapter will have Jeff and Amanda only. Again, if you'd like to see your favorite wrestler make an appearance let me know and I'll try to fit them in.  
  
  
  
Getting to Know You Part 2  
  
*Amanda's thoughts*  
  
When I pulled into my driveway with Jeff right next to me, I thought I was going to end up waking up and find that this is all a dream. God please don't let this be a dream.  
  
*End thought*  
  
"Well, here it is. It's nothing to fancy but it's home." I told Jeff, as we started getting out of the car. "I can honestely say Amanda, that I don't know many 21 year olds that have their own home that hasn't been walking in the money since they were born." Jeff told me. "So, Amanda, I have a feeling you know alot about me, so why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?" "Okay, what do you want to know?" I said as I was unlocking the door. "Whatever, you feel comfortable sharing with me." "Well, I was born and raised here in San Antonio. My parents got divorced when me and my sister were young, but we got to see them both all the time." I said almost to quietly, Jeff I think had to strain to hear what I said. "I'm sorry to hear that. If you want to talk about something else we can." Jeff said, apologetically. "No, it's okay. Just not too many people seem to care about something that happens so long ago. It's like they almost expect you to get over it." I told him while motioning for him to sit down. "When you said outside that you didn't know many 21 year olds that owned their own home, I saw how much my mom had to struggle after she and my dad divorced, and I told myself then that I would work really hard to make sure I didn't have to worry as much as she did." "So, teaching dance classes gives you that?" Jeff asked me. "Well, yes and no. See, I don't have to pay for college because my determination to succeed on my own also went into the classroom. I managed to get a full scholarship, that and my sister lives with me so she helps out. But I've always been a dancer for, gosh as long as I can remember." "So what kind of dancing do you teach?" "Well, I can teach anything from ballet to modern, but I mostly go for the modern and jazz because they've got a beat to dance with." I told him, laughing. "Well, I'm going to run upstairs and change clothes real quick. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen." I said as I was running up the stairs.  
  
*Jeff POV*  
  
Man, she's definetly been through alot in her life. I mean she's only 21 years old and has made a terrific life for herself. This is the kind of girl I need in mine. I know someone may think that she's too much like me but just by looking around here you can tell she's not. She's so grounded and normal and doesn't like me just because of who I am. I mean, I know who I am has to play a part in it because if I wasn't a wrestler then I wouldn't be here right now, but it doesn't seem important to her. I wonder if she would be willing to try and have a long distance relationship. I'm more than willing to make it work, I just hope she feels the same.  
  
*Amanda POV*  
  
God he's so hot. I don't think I could say that outloud, well near him anyways. I probably made a wonderful first impression on him. Talking about my sad little childhood. I hope he didn't think I was to up on myself with my little 'I saw what my mom went through' speech. He is just so sincere and caring. I just wish that I could tell him how I feel about him, he just sees me for who I am. I can't decide what to wear. I mean, I don't want to dress to much like a slut, but I don't want to appear like I have no fashion sense. Liz and I are like shop-o-holics, yet I can't find one single thing in this closet to wear. I finally got my outift together, after tearing apart my closet. I settled on my black leather pants, my silver t-back top, and my black boots. I decided to curl my hair and have it frame my face. I had the blue streaks pulled back in a claw clip up on the sides, and the rest fell on my shoulders. I put some body glitter on my arms and face, and put some silvery eyeshadow on and was on my way down the stairs.  
  
  
  
"Hey Jeff, are Matt and Liz here yet?" I asked as I was walking down the stairs. "Not y.....et. Wow! Amanda, your look great." "Thanks, Jeff. You clean up pretty well yourself." *Damn if he knew the thoughts going through my mind right now.* "Jeff." I said quietly. "Yeah, Amanda." "Earlier, when I told you about my past, and what happened with my parents. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable about it. It's just that me and Jaylynn don't ever really talk about it and when I do talk about it I guess that it's still hard to, you know, without getting emotional." I said, while looking him directely in the eyes for the first time tonight. "Mandy.." *whoa, nobody's called me that since I was a kid, and yet it doesn't bug me.* "I just want you to know, that you don't need to apologize to me for the feelings that you have about your past. It's good to be able to talk about it and if it makes you cry, then that means that you care. I think I'd be more worried if you said that you hated one or both of your parents. It sounds like they were always there for you and Jaylynn." He said, as he held my hand. Sometime during this conversation me and Jeff had moved closer to each other on the couch, and right when we were getting ready to kiss the door bell rang. I had a feeling I knew what was going to happen, and as we walked to the door I was hoping that we'd get even closer at the club. My wish was going to be granted cause Jeff leaned in and told me that we'd finish this later on. 


	6. Partying With Friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sue. I own myself and that's about it....Lately I'm not even sure about that. Liz and Katie own themselves. The rest are owned by the individual person. The songs are owned by Toby Keith and Nsync respectively.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I wasn't home an awful lot this weekend. I'm hoping to get another chapter up tomorrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
We arrived at Casablanca night club around 11:30 and as we entered, we saw Adam, Chris "Y2J" Irvine, Jason "Christian" Reso, Amy "Lita" Dumas, as well as many others. Liz and I were just sitting there and getting pretty comfortable with the guys and Amy, when Matt and Jeff asked us what we wanted to drink. "I'll have a Strawberry Daiquiri." Liz, told Matt. "And, I'll have a Margarita." I said, to Jeff sweetly. "Can you get any cuter?" He whispered in my ear. When he did this it sent a shiver down my spine. As him and Matt walked up to the bar, I looked over at Liz and I could tell we were both thinking the same thing; that we wanted to spend the rest of our lives with them.  
  
When Matt and Jeff got back to the table with our drinks, we were all just sitting around talking when Adam walked up with a girl he met on the dance floor. "Hey guys, I want you to meet Katie. Katie, these are my friends: Jay, Chris, Amy, Matt, Liz, Jeff, and Amanda." He said with his big ol' grin on his face. "It's nice too meet you all." Katie said. After we all said hi to her Jeff and Matt asked me and Liz to go dance with them. As we got out on the dance floor, my favorite country song came on, "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This." by Toby Keith. As we were dancing to this, for the first time I actually understood the meaning.  
  
  
  
* I got a funny feeling the moment the moment that your lips touched mine.  
  
Something shot right through me, and my heart skipped a beat in time  
  
There's a different feel about you tonight that's got me thinking lots of crazy things.  
  
I even think I saw a flash of light. It felt like electricity.  
  
You shouldn't kiss me like this, unless you mean it like that.  
  
Cause I'll just close my eyes and I won't know where I'm at.  
  
We'll get lost on this dance floor spinning around.  
  
And around and around and around.  
  
They're all watching us now, they think we're falling in love.  
  
They'd never believe we're just friends.  
  
When you kiss me like this, I think you mean it like that  
  
If you do baby kiss me again.  
  
Everybody swears we make the perfect pair.  
  
But dancing is as far as it goes.  
  
Girl you never moved me quite the way you move me tonight.  
  
I just wanted you to know.  
  
You shouldn't kiss me like this, unless you mean it like that.  
  
Cause I'll just close my eyes and I won't know where I'm at.  
  
We'll get lost on this dance floor spinning around.  
  
And around and around and around.  
  
They're all watching us now, they think we're falling in love.  
  
They'd never believe we're just friends.  
  
When you kiss me like this, I think you mean it like that  
  
If you do baby kiss me again.  
  
Kiss me again. *  
  
  
  
When the song finished, Jeff and I stood there for a minute, and as I was starting to say something, he silenced me with the pressure of his lips on mine. He traced the outline of my bottome lip with his tongue asking for permission to enter. I opened my mouth and he slowly slid his tongue in to play with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair, and his arms were running up and down my back. It was so sweet and gentle, that it seemed like we were the only ones on the dance floor. After we broke the kiss, Jeff and I looked at each other when he asked me what we both had been dying to hear, me the question and for Jeff the answer. "Amanda, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He said it so romantically that before I could say my answer he said something else. "Now, I know that I'm on the road alot and I live in North Carolina but," "Jeff," I tried to interrupt. "I know we can make," "Jeff." I tried again. "this work because I know just by spending." Finally, I just decided to shut him up the only way I could think of, by kissing him again. After we broke the kiss, I looked up at him and said, "Jeff, I would love to be your girlfriend." "You, mean the distance thing doesn't bug you?" He asked, clearly surprised. "Well, Jeff. If it did bug me do you think I would have kissed you like that? Plus, I know it won't be easy but I want to make it work." I told him honestly. "Alright!" Jeff exclaimed as he kissed me again before we went back to the table.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
As Liz and Matt were dancing at the club, Matt leaned in and told Liz to listen really close to the next song because he was dedicating it to her. The song that started playing was none other than Nsync's "Something Like You."  
  
  
  
* So many times I thought I held it in my hands,  
  
But just like grains of sand  
  
Love slipped through my fingers.  
  
And so many nights,  
  
I asked the Lord above  
  
Please make me lucky enought  
  
To find a love that lingers  
  
Something keeps telling me  
  
That you could be my answered prayer  
  
You must be heaven sent I swear  
  
Cause something happens when you look at me I forget to speak.  
  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak.  
  
Could it be true this is what God has meant for me cause baby  
  
I can't believe that something like you could happen to me  
  
Something like you.  
  
Girl in your eyes, I feel your fire burn  
  
Oh your secrets I will learn  
  
Even if it takes forever  
  
With you by my side  
  
I can do anything  
  
I don't care what tomorrow brings  
  
As long as we're together.  
  
My heart is telling me  
  
That you could be my meant to be  
  
I know it more each time we touch...  
  
Cause something happens when you look at me I forget to speak.  
  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak.  
  
Could it be true this is what God has meant for be cause baby  
  
I can't believe that something like you could happen to me  
  
Something magical,  
  
Something spiritual,  
  
Something stronger than the two of us alone.  
  
Something physical,  
  
Something undeniable.  
  
Nothing like anything I've ever known...  
  
Cause something happens when you look at me I forget to speak.  
  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak.  
  
Could it be true this is what God has meant for me cause baby  
  
I can't believe that something like you, something like you  
  
That something like you could happen to me.  
  
Something happen. Can't believe that you happened to me.  
  
Yeahhhh. *  
  
  
  
I looked up at Matt as the song reached the end, and he looked so nervous waiting for my answer. "Matt, can I ask you something, and you be honest with me?" "Sure." He replied with some hesitation. "Why in the hell are you nervous?" I asked jokingly. "Well, it's just that well...I mean...I don't know why I'm so nervous." He said, laughing. "I see, well Mr. Hardy. I'd love to be your girlfriend." I tol him, as I stood on my tip toes to give his a kiss. As I started to walk away however, Matt pulled me back into and earth shattering kiss. The only thing I could say afterwards was, "Wow!" Matt just smiled, kissed my forehead, and took my hand and led us back to the table. When we got there we heard the end of something, then...  
  
"Congratulations, you guys." Katie said. "Congratulations for what?" Matt asked." Jeff and Amanda are dating each other now." Amy said excitedly. "Well, then congratulate us too. Because I just asked Liz to be my girlfriend." Matt told them beaming. "Liz, is he serious?" Amanda asked. "Yes, he most definetly is serious." "Oh my God. I'm so happy for you." Amanda told Liz and then gave her a hug. "I'm happy for you as well." Liz said. "Alright, I think since we're in San Antonio for a few days we should have a girls day out tomorrow." Amy said. "Sounds good to me." Liz told her. "Me too." "What about you Katie?" "Sure why not." "Okay, so let's say we meet at mine and the boys hotel, say around noon. I figure this way since you three live here that you know where the Marriot is, and I won't have to get lost. "Amy said, laughing at the last part. A chorus of "okay's and sounds like a plan" were heard from us. "Hey guys, are you ready to leave? The crowd is pretty much dying now." Liz asked. "I'm ready to go. My drinks are finally kicking in." Amanda, said with a yawn, and resting her head on Jeff's shoulder. With that said, we all left the club.  
  
  
  
A/N 2: The songs that were played you can find them on: Toby Keith's "How Do You Like Me Now." Nsync's "Celebrity" cd's. Please drop a line to review. You've made it this far so why not leave a note too. I'll try to have more up tomorrow.  
  
  
  
~*Amanda*~ 


	7. Girls Day Out

Disclaimer: I really don't feel like typing it. You know who I own and don't own. Enjoy this chapter. I've had a hard time trying to write it.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Hey Liz." I yelled, as I was walking up to the hotel. "Hey girl. It's about time you showed up." She said jokingly, as I sat down and stole a chip from her. "How are you doing Katie?" I asked while munching on my chip. "I'm doing pretty good. I still can't believe that I got to dance with Adam and he asked for my phone number." Katie said. "Where's Amy at?" I asked Liz, looking around. "I'm right behind you." "Hey Amy, are you ready to go now?" "Yeah, and your men wanted me to tell you girls to come up to their room after we get back." Amy said laughing. "Well, Amy just remember I saw how you were looking at Jason last night at the club." Liz told her with a big goofy smile. "What are you talking about?" "Come on Amy, just admit that you like Jason." Katie said with Adam's shit eating grin on her face. "Yeah, Aim. You were all over him last night and either you didn't notice or whatever, but Jason likes you as well." Amanda said. "Okay, so I do like him. Now what do you suggest I do about it?" Amy asked. "Well, this is where we step in and help you out. You just follow us and we'll take care of everything." Liz told her emphatically.  
  
We arrived at the Riverwalk Mall around 1:00 and started our day of "bonding" so to speak. Liz, Katie, and I decided that since Amy was so clueless about Jason liking her that we should do something to get them both to admit that they like each other. "So Amy, what store do you want to hit first?" Katie asked her. "Well, what's here? I mean you all know this mall better than me obviously." "Well, we have an Abercrombie, Wet Seal, Pacific Sunwear." Liz told her. "Let's go to Pacific Sunwear." Amy said as soon as she heard that store. "Alrighty, then. You heard her, now to create the perfect outfit." I said laughing as Amy was getting impatient. We got down to the store and we're just acting like a bunch of teenagers when Amy yells that she has found her outfit. "What do you think?" Amy asked all of us. "Aims, when Jase sees that he's going to die." I told her honestely. "Yeah, Aim. If he doesn't ask you out after he sees you in this, then we'll just have to club him over the head and beat some sense into him." Liz told her. "Okay, I'll get it. Now what about you girls? I mean we can't have you all going in and seeing your men and not get something in return." Amy said wiggling her eyebrows. "I definetly know what I'm wanting to get, it's just at another store." I told everyone. "What about you Katie?" I asked. "I have an outfit in mind. I just hope that it doesn't look to slutty." She said truthfully. "What is it?" Amy asked. While she was telling us what it was, Liz was in the store across from Pacific Sun getting her outfit for the day. "Are we all ready to go now?" Amy asked as we left the first store. "I am. We need to head down this way a little more to Abercrombie. I saw this little baby blue dress there that I've been wanting and now I have a reason to get it." Amanda said. "Okay. While we're there I can look at the shoes for this outfit." Liz said mysteriously. "I don't know why you just can't tell us what's in there Liz." Katie said. "Cause, when I show you what it looks like I want to be able to see the type of reaction I could expect from Matt, and out of the 4 of us here there's only one person who knows Matt well enough to gage a reaction from." At this time Liz, Katie, and I all turned to look at Amy. "Okay Liz, I will give you an honest reaction to your outfit. Although, you could go and see him wearing a garbage bag and he'd still love ya." Amy said, all the while looking at different tops. I found my dress I was looking for and went to try it on. When I came out to show the others Katie was the first to notice me. "Damn girl, Jeff will literally die when he sees you in that." "Amanda, that dress looks so great on you." Liz told me. "Thanks you guys. Let me go change and pay for this and I'll be done." I said as I was walking back into the dressing room. "Alright, I'm ready if you all are." I said, after I got done paying for this dress. "Okay, I think it's time to head back to the hotel anyways. We can get ready in my room since Adam and Jay are sharing a room as well as Matt and Jeff." Amy told us, as we were walking back to my car.  
  
  
  
Back at the hotel, things were going great. We were almost ready to go and see our guys. We decided not to let them know we were even at the hotel, but that cover was almost blown when Liz decided to go and get some pops and almost ran into Adam and Jeff. She got back to Amy's room and told us about her near disaster while we were getting ready. We also decided to help Amy get ready for her "date" with Jason. Katie did her hair, while I did the make-up and Liz was going crazy with the nail polish. "Liz, what exactly are you doing?" Amy asked her curiously. "Well, I'm trying to find a color that will go good with your outfit and I can't seem to find....wait here it is." Liz practically screamed. "When can I look at my hair you guys?" "Amy, would you stop worrying and let us handle this. I mean, we somehow or another manage to end up with three men we never thought we'd be with, other than in our dreams. Here you are working with the man week in and week out so just be patient. We know what we're doing." I told her while putting the finishing touches on her make-up. "Okay Amy. We are done." "Alright, I want to see." She said almost like a teenager before their prom. "You guys did an awesome job. Thank you so much. It's nice to be able to hang out with just the girls every once in a while." Amy said while we had a group hug. "Okay, Liz go get your outfit on. I'm dying to see it." I told her, while shoving her into the bathroom. "Hey Katie?" "Yeah." "Why were you so worried about everyone thinking your outfit looked slutty?" I asked her. "I don't know. I guess cause of the way the shirt is made. I mean look at it all it is, is a halter top cut down to a point and has two little string tieing it together in the back. Then the skirt, well mainly cause I'm tall and some may say this is to short." She told us honestly. "Well, Katie. I think it's a great outfit. It's not slutty at all, and if someone tells you it is just tell them to come and see me." Amy said joking. "Liz, are you ready yet?" I yelled at the closed bathroom door. "Yeah, just a sec." "Well, hurry up will you?" "Alright, I'm ready." She said as she came out in her new outfit. "Wow! Girl you will definetly have Matt's attention in that." Amy said, while putting on her boots. "Liz, I've only known Matt for less than 24 hours but I can still say that he won't know what hit him when you walk into his room." I told her. Her new outfit was a pair of black leather pants and a belt buckle with it that said 'Baby Girl' on it and a black leather vest top that came up around her neck, almost like a turtleneck. She curled her hair and left it down and it looked like it was blown out a little bit. "Well, I say we get over to the rooms so they won't be going crazy any longer." Katie said laughing and grabbing her purse. "Alright, let's go." Amy said as we walked out the door.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I'm not at home right now but I'm using my bros laptop to type this. I'll try and post the next chapter up later tonight. 


	8. Surprises

Disclaimer: I own me and nobody else. Liz owns herself. I'm at the Fan Axcess right now and it kicks ass. I'm going to post this part now and then put the rest up when I get back home. Wrestlemania is tonight and the Boyz need to win.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Amy and Kaite went down to Adam and Jay's room, while me and Liz went to Matt and Jeff's. When we got to the door, for some odd reason, the nervousness that we had last night came back again. Finally, Liz knocked on the door, and what we saw on the other side shocked us both. Matt and Jeff were both dressed for a night on the town. As we stepped into the room, Matt was the first one to speak. "Liz, Amanda. You girls look great." "Thank you. You guys don't look so bad yourselves." Liz answered him back. "So, what made you guys decide to dress up?" Amanda asked, while getting comfy on the couch with Jeff. "What makes you think we're dressed up?" Jeff asked, as he was making circle patters on Amanda's hand with his fingers. "Well, Jeff do you guys always sit around in dress pants and shirts and ties on your days off?" Amanda asked laughing. "Okay, you got us. We want to take you girls out for a night on the town." Jeff told us, barely containing his smile. "Alright, so where are we going?" Liz asked. "Well Liz, you and I are going to a romantic dinner on the Riverwalk and then a night of dancing. I'm not really sure what Jeff had planned." Matt said with a smirk. "Okay then. Let's go." Jeff yelled excitedley.  
  
As we were walking out of the hotel, we saw Amy and Jay heading towards Amy's room, when she stopped us. "Hey guys. Listen Katie said she'd call both of you tomorrow night after she gets off work to talk, and she asked me to tell you." "Okay, thanks Aim, and good luck tonight." Liz told her, as she was trying to hurry and unlock her door. "Yeah thanks. Good luck to you too." She said as her door finally opened.  
  
When we got outside we decided that Matt and Liz would take the guys rental car and I would let, well I basically had to, let Jeff drive my car since he was being so secretive about our destination plans. As Matt and Liz were walking away I looked up at Jeff and asked him where we were going and he wouldn't tell me, he just kept saying it was a surprise and I'd find out in a little bit. As we got to my car, I went to open the door when Jeff pulled me in for a kiss, "You don't know how bad I wanted to do that back in the room." "Well, why didn't you?" I asked him, while running my hands up and down his arms. "I really don't know." He said, kissing me again. "Mmm. I could really get used to this." I said, in between kisses. "Well, you know that where we're going is a surprise, but seeing as how you grew up here, I'm afraid that you will be able to figure out where we're going." He said. "What are you getting at Jeff?" I asked, warily. After I asked this, he pulled out a blindfold and put it over my eyes. "Jeff, what are you going to do to me?" I asked, while he was making sure I couldn't see. "Don't worry about it. I just want tonight to be a surprise." "Okay." I told him, as he helped me into the car and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
~ * ~ *~  
  
"So Matt. What's the cause of this romantic evening?" I asked him as we were walking to the boys car. "There's no reason. Just want to spend an evening with the hottest girl in San Antonio." He said with a smile pulling on his lips. "Well, Mr. Hardy. You really know how to flatter a girl." "I try." He said laughing. As we were driving towards the Riverwalk, I looked over at Matt and asked, "Hey Matt?" "Yeah." "Do you know where Jeff is taking Amanda tonight?" I asked curiously. "Cause I could tell you weren't telling the whole truth back in the room." "Yes I do. Why?" "Well, do you think you could tell me?" "I guess I could, but I won't." He said mischieviously, as we pulled up to the Riverwalk. "Come on Matt, please?" I begged, and I even threw in a pouty lip thinking that might work. "Well...nope, I don't think I can." "Man, that's no fair. I hate not knowing what's going on." "Your just dying to know aren't you?" "Yes! Can you at least say if you think she'll like it or not?" "She'll love it." He said, as he helped me out of the car. After I got out, he pulled me in for the steamiest kiss I've ever had. I think, if I couldn't remember the fireworks from our kiss last night then this one definetly had them. When we broke the kiss, he looked down at me and said, "Liz, there's something I need to tell you when we sit down okay." "Okay, Matt. It's not bad is it?" I asked, almost too afraid to sit down now. "No, it's not. Don't worry." Matt told me while running his hand down my cheek. Now either he can already tell what I'm thinking, or I had a frightened look on my face. As we walked to our table, nothinkg could have prepared me for what he wanted to say.  
  
  
  
A/N: Like I said at the beginning. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I'm not home and I'm actually using my brothers laptop to type this. I'm going to work on the rest of this chapter on my way home so it should be up either Tuesday or Wednesday. Now go and review. 


	9. Evening of Dreams

Disclaimer: Famous people I don't own. I own myself and Liz owns herself. Please don't try to sue, cause you won't get much. Now enjoy the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
As Matt and I sat down, my mind was still on what he wanted to tell me. While we were sitting there, I noticed that Matt seemed alot more nervous than he did when we first came in. "Matt, what's the matter?" I asked him. 'Oh no! He's changed his mind about us dating. I knew it was too good to be true.' "Liz, I'm not real sure how to ask this." He told me while he was twirling his straw around in his drink. 'Yep, he doesn't want us to have a relationship...wait did he just say ask.' "Just go on ahead and ask." "Would you go on the road with me? I mean, I know you have school and all that but..." "No, I can do correspondance classes through emails and stuff, I'd love to go on the road with you." "Really!" He exclaimed happily. "Yes. I want to get to spend time with you and get to know alot more about you as well." I told him, as the waiter came to get our orders. After we place our orders, Matt asked me to dance with him. "But there's no music playing." "So we can make our own." As we stood there dancing I could feel the other patrons eyes on us while we danced. "You know Matt, I've never felt like this about anyone else before." "I don't want you to feel like this with anyone else ever. This feeling should only be felt between you and me." 'What is he saying. Is he trying to say he's in love with me?' "Matt what are you trying to say?" I asked feeling really stupid right about now. Obviously, Matt could tell cause he whispered in my ear. "I'm trying to say I love you Liz." 'Oh my God. Matt Hardy loves me. This is definetly a dream and I'm going to wake up and it won't be real.' "Um...I love you too, Matt." I replied softly. "You know if I wasn't listening very carefully I would have missed that." He said jokingly. "I'm sorry. I really do love you, it's just that I'm afraid that this is all a dream and if I say 'I love you' to loud that I'll wake up and never see you again." I told him, as I could feel the tears coming. "Well, Liz my dear. There's only one way to convince you." After he said this, he gave me the sweetest, softest, most romantic kiss I've ever had. "Now Liz. Open your eyes." He commanded. As I did he was standing there with his beautiful smile. "See Liz. I'm definetly not a dream." With that being said, we sat down and enjoyed the candelight dinner along the Riverwalk, and nothing could take away my happiness.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Jeff, where are you taking me?" I yelled as he was slowing down. I still had the blindfold on and I was getting way to anxious. "You'll see. We're almost there." He said. Even with the blindfold on I could tell he had his little famous grin on his face. I swear if I didn't know any better, I'd say Adam taught him that grin. "You know something Hardy. You're damn lucky I like you so much, cause if you were anybody else I'd beat the shit out of you." I told him, as I was trying really hard to be angry. 'Damn he makes it hard to be mad at him. I wonder if he was like this when he was younger.' "Well, Mandy lucky for me we're here now." He said, as he was opening his door. "Just stay there and I'll be around to get you in a minute." "Okay. I won't go anywhere." I told him while thinking. 'Like I'd try to go anywhere. He's a wrestler and could very easily..1.) catch me. 2.) put some wrestling move on me. 3.) the first two and never let me go.' I thought while I'm laughing out loud. "What are you laughing at gorgeous?" Jeff's warm breath tickled my neck. "Nothing, I was just thinking about something." I told him, as he was helping me out of the car. "You're not going to let me fall are you?" "You know something. You worry way too much. I'm not going to let you fall." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Jeffy, when can I take this blindfold off?" I asked. Almost whining. "A few more steps, and you can take it off....now." He said in a dramatic like fashion. When I saw what he had done I was truly shocked. He found the most beautiful spot on the lake and had a romantic dinner/picnic laid out there. "Jeff this is so beautiful. I've never had a dinner on the lake before." "I'm glad you like it." "Like it I love it." I told him while wrapping my arms around him, giving him a hug. "So what do you say we sit down here and enjoy this fine dinner that I prepared myself." Jeff said grinning. "Jeff, do you really expect me to believe that you made this whole dinner yourself?" I asked, with the same grin on my face. "I didn't think you'd believe that." "I believe that you set this whole night up but I just can't see you cooking all day long." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, hoping that made him feel a little better as we sat down to eat.  
  
After we got done eating, I was sitting in Jeff's lap with his arms around me when he started to get up. "Amanda, I want you to listen to this song. I hope that it tells you how I feel for you, and you don't get scared." "Why would I get scared?" "Just listen okay?" "Alright." He picked up his guitar that he had brought with him.  
  
  
  
I don't know how  
  
I don't know why  
  
But girl it seems  
  
You've touched my life  
  
You're in my dreams  
  
You're in my heart  
  
I'm by myself  
  
When we're apart  
  
Something strange had come over me  
  
A raging wind across my seas  
  
And girl you know that your eyes are to blame  
  
And what am I supposed to do  
  
If I can't get over you  
  
I come to find that you don't feel the same  
  
Cause I'm falling  
  
Girl I'm falling for you  
  
And I pray your falling too  
  
I've been falling falling  
  
Ever since the moment I laid eyes on you  
  
Falling, falling, falling. When I laid eyes on you  
  
I've been falling, falling, falling  
  
I lose my step  
  
I lose my ground  
  
I lose myself  
  
When your around  
  
I'm holding on for my life  
  
To keep from drowning in your eyes  
  
Girl what have you done to me  
  
To make me fall so desperately  
  
To think that I don't even know your name  
  
No, no and how am I supposed to live  
  
If I can't get over this  
  
and you decide that you don't feel the same  
  
Cause I'm falling falling  
  
Girl I'm falling for you  
  
And I pray your falling too  
  
I've been falling falling  
  
Will you stay or will you go  
  
(Heaven) heaven knows what my future holds  
  
(Questions) questions linger on my mind  
  
(Daybreak) from daybreak to dark of night  
  
(I'm falling) I don't know what's come over me  
  
Can't you see that I'm falling falling  
  
Girl I'm falling for you  
  
And I pray your falling too  
  
I've been falling falling  
  
Ever since the moment I laid eyes on you  
  
I've fallen.  
  
  
  
As Jeff was finishing the song, the tears that sat in my eyes had spilled over. "Jeff, that was so beautiful." I told him as I was wiping away the tears. "I meant every word of it too. I don't ever want this feeling to go away. I can already tell, that what we have between us is special." He said, setting his guitar aside. "Amanda, I know that I'm probably rushing things but I can't help how I feel. I love you." "I love you too, Jeff. More than you'll ever know." I whispered as I leaned in to kiss him. We just sat there holding and kissing each other so happy that we told each other how we felt.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay. I'm soo sorry it took me so long to update. I just got home from Toronto and I just haven't had the energy to type all this plus I was kind of stuck. The song is called "Falling" and it's from Nsync. You can find it on the "On the Line" soundtrack. I also know that Jeff doesn't listen to this kind of music but just go with it okay. Now all you have left to do, is to review. Thanks to:dreamergurl, Y2JSGIRLIE, and rainy for their reviews. 


	10. A Night Of Passion. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Matt or Jeff Hardy. They own themselves and after Monday night we'll find out if Vince McMahon or Ric Flair owns them during the week. I don't own Liz or Katie. I do own myself and Jaelynn.  
  
A/N: This chapter is going to be entirely about Amanda and Jeff. The next chapter will be about Liz and Matt.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
While we were sitting there looking up at the sky and all the stars that were there that night, I realized that for once I was truly happy in my life. After all the stuff that I went through with my parents divorce and having to be there for my sister, I finally had somebody who wanted to be there for me. I'm not saying that I never had anyone there for me, but when it's your parents and you have siblings it's almost like the oldest gets shoved off because they can take care of themselves. Jeff just wants to take care of me and make me happy. I don't think he could ever know how happy he's made me and I've only been with him for a day.  
  
"Sweetie, what are you thinking about?" Jeff asked me, while running his fingers through my hair. "Just how lucky I am to have you in my life. That and I never want to let you go." I said, looking up into his beautiful green eyes. "Well, I never want to let you go, so you don't have to worry about that." He said, leaning down and giving me a soft kiss on the lips. "So, what do you want to do now?" Jeff asked me, while pulling me up and wrapping his arms around me. "Well, I was actually pretty comfortable like I was but, if you want to we can go back to my house." I said pretty seductively. After I said this, Jeff's whole face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Okay, sounds like a plan. Let's go." He said grabbing the blanket, his guitar, and what was left over from our dinner. "So, Jeff do I have to put the blindfold back on, or can I actually watch as we go to my house?" I yelled jokingly, as I'm taking off towards the car. "That's it little girl, your in trouble now." He yelled, taking off after me. I reached the car first and turned around to see him coming and I ran around to the other side and taunted him. "What's the matter big guy? Can't you catch me?" "Yeah, I can catch you. I'm just not going to run around the car. Eventually you'll either try and get in the car or you'll just give up. Either way I win cause I have the keys to your car." He said, as sweet as he possibly could, with his evil grin on his face. "Okay, we'll end this now. Only cause there's no possible way for me to win." "So your admitting that I'm the winner?" "No, I just want to get back to my house." I knew this would be a losing battle with him, but what the hell it was too much fun. "All you have to do is admitt that I won and we can get in the car and go." "Now why would I want to admitt that you won?" "You want to get back to your house right?" "Yeah, so" "Just admit that I'm right and we'll have a whole night at your house." He said, as he was already getting in the car. "Damn boy, you know just what to say to me don't you." I told him as I got in the car too.  
  
About 45 mins later Jeff pulls into my driveway. As I'm trying to get my door unlocked, Jeff is standing behind me with his arms around my waist kissing my neck. "You know something Jeff, this would be alot easier if you weren't torturing me like this." "What do you mean?" I asked me like he was completely innocent. "What do you mean, what do I mean? Your standing here kissing the back of my neck..." While I'm trying to say that much he moves to the other side of my neck and kisses there. "You mean like this?" "Yes. I mean like that." "Okay, I'll stop long enough to let you get the door open." He said, with one final kiss to my neck. As I get the door open, Jeff pushes the door the rest of the way and pulls me in and the door slams. He pulls me into a deep kiss, while running his hands all over my body. "Amanda, I just want you to know that I've never felt like this about anyone else before. I mean I know what you've probably read or heard about me but 99% of the time they're wrong. I've always looked for what some may call "Mrs. Right" but I never found her until I met you." "Jeff, I feel the same way, I mean when I was little I used to read those fairytales and at the end the girl always got her prince. Well I kind of gave up on that until last night, and then what you did for me tonight showed me that there really are some prince charmings out there." After this being said, Jeff picked me up and carried me upstairs to my room. When we get into my room, I slide my sandles off as Jeff kicks his off. We start kissing again and I take his jacket off. I unbutton his shirt and run my hands around his chest and back. He shrugs the shirt off his shoulders and lets it fall to the floor. As I have my fingers weaved through his blue hair, his hands are around my shoulders and neck untieing the top part of my dress After he has that done he reaches down, grabs the bottom of my dress and lifts it over my head, leaving me there in only my thong underware. "You know Jeff, I think your a little overdressed for this occasion." I told him as I knocked him down on my bed and straddled him. "These pants have got to go." "Go for it." He told me and then he started kissing my shoulders and my neck. I run my hands down his chest towards the waistband of his pants and find the button and the zipper, and just like my dress they're off in one quick motion. We made long passionate love that night. That night something else happened that would change lives forever.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay. Here's the deal, I have a few ideas in mind for a sequel to this story. I want to know if I should go ahead with it or just let it be like this. I will be posting the ending tieing up everything between Matt and Liz, Jeff and Amanda, Katie and Adam, and Amy and Jason. The next chapter will be the rest of Matt and Liz's evening and then the conclusion. Please, please let me know if I should write the sequel to this story. I would like to thank Liz and Katie for their reviews. Okay, now just click on the review button and review. 


	11. A Night Of Passion. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Matt Hardy, Liz wishes she did but she doesn't either. I don't own Liz. Although I'm sure you all have figured this out by now.  
  
  
  
A/N: I would just like to thank D-E-N-I-S-E, wwf-4-life, HardyzGurl1, Y2JSGRILIE. For their reviews of the last chapter. This is the contiuation of what happened between Matt and Liz that night.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Matt, everything you've done for me tonight has been so wonderful. I feel like a princess." I told him as we walked along the river. "Well, you deserve to feel like a princess, cause that's what you are." "Hey Matt. Are all southern people able to flatter a girl, like you do?" I asked laughing at his reaction. "Well, lil' lady..." He said in his best accent. "It's an everyday thing. Plus, when a girl is as beautiful as you it makes it so much easier." He replied, wiggling his eyebrows. Just then the wind kicked up and a breeze started blowing from the river. "This is what I hate about end of winter and the start of spring down here, you can never tell what the temperature is going to be like." I told Matt. Just then he took his jacket off and wrapped it around my shoulders. "Thank you Matt." "Your welcome. I don't want you to get sick before you come on the road with me." He said, with his adorable little smile on his face. "So where do you want to go now?" He asked me, while lacing his fingers with mine. "I don't know." I said, while thinking 'I know exactly where I want to go. I just wonder if he'll feel the same.' "Well, we could always go to another club." "Nah, I don't feel like going to another club tonight." "Well, where would you like to go then?" "Do you want to come back to my place? I mean it's quiet there and we can be alone." "Sounds great to me." He said as we started back towards his car.  
  
We got to my house about 20 mins later, and were settling down to watch a movie. "Matty, what do you want to watch?" "Surprise me. Just please don't make me watch Titanic. Jeff drives me crazy with that movie." He said laughing. "Okay, how about Forces of Nature?" "Pop it in, and I'll go get the popcorn." He said, as he headed into the kitchen. I put in the movie and was getting situated on the couch, when Matt came back in with the bowl of popcorn and two cans of pop. He sat down next to me and placed the popcorn in his lap. While we were watching the movie, Matt had placed his arm around me and I don't know something just clicked, it felt right and I could just see us spending the next 50 years together just like this. Halfway through though, I started to get sleepy and I leaned my head against Matt's chest and listening to his heartbeat lulled me to sleep. The next thing I know, I feel Matt's hand running up and down my arm, giving me goose bumps. "Well, look who's finally awake?" "How long did you let me sleep Matt?" I asked concerned that I slept forever. "Relax, it's only been about an hour. Trust me I wouldn't let you sleep to long." "Good. I feel bad enough as it is falling asleep on you like that." "Don't be. It felt good holding you in my arms like I was." "There you go with that flattery again Hardy." I said, leaning up and kissing him. "So if everytime I flatter you, will I get a kiss?" "Depends on how good the flattery is." I said smiling. "I'd ask if you want to watch another movie, but seeing as how you fall asleep during the one we were watching, I don't know if I should." He said, trying to avoid the contact of the pillow I just threw at him. "So, you're going to play like that little girl?" He asked, as he was grabbing the pillow behind him. "Come on Matt, I was just playing. There's no reason to get so hostile about a pillow coming at you." "Sorry babe, turn abouts fair play." He laughed, as he hit me upside the head with the pillow. Well this lead into an intense pillow fight. Which included a smart thing by me, making Matt think he hit me in the eye with his pillow and when he came to see if I was okay I ran to my room. "You know Liz, you are one evil, evil person. I really thought I hurt you." "You know Matt. It's sweet that you care that you hurt me, but I ain't falling for that and coming and hugging you. I see the pillow behind your back." I told him, as I grabbed my bed pillow. Round two just began.  
  
After we finally calmed down, I was gloatting about my winning the pillow fight, when Matt came up behind me and started tickling me. As I was trying to get away from him, we stumbled back and fell onto my bed. Just as I was getting ready to say something, Matt silenced me with his finger on my lips, and he leaned in and kissed me. The more we kissed, the more excited we got. I got his shirt off and rubbed my hands all over his chest, when I heard him inhale deeply as I ran my fingernails over his nipples. He took my hands off his chest and put them above my head so he could get my top off. By this time, I didn't think I was going to be able to stop, nor did I think I wanted to. My shirt and bra had joined his on the floor, when I realized that we needed to stop. "Matt." I said, in between kisses. "What?" "I think we need to slow down." I told him, I was kind of afraid that he would leave and I would never see him again cause of this. "If that's what you want sweetie. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to." "No, it's not that. It's just that I want our first time to be special and romantic. Not because we got caught up in the heat of the moment." I told him honestly. "If that's how you feel then we should wait." "You mean your not mad?" "Why would I be mad? I want our first time to be perfect too. If your not ready, then I'm not ready." He told me. "Tell you what Liz. Why don't we just go to sleep, and see what tomorrow brings us okay?" "Alright. I love you Matt." "I love you too." He said and gave me a kiss.  
  
  
  
A/N Part 2: Once again, thanks to those of you who have reviewed. I really appreciate it. I'm getting ready to leave right now, but I will have the epilogue posted later tonight. It will contain a general wrap-up over the four different couples. Also, if you have a wrestler you'd like to see in the sequel or have any ideas email me and let me know. Now all you have left to do is review. 


	12. Revalations

Disclaimer: I don't own these people. I own myself and that's it. Please don't sue cause you won't get anything.  
  
  
  
A/N: Again I'd like to thank: dreamergirl, Y2JSGIRLIE, rainy, D-E-N-I-S-E, wwf-4-life, and HardyzGurl1 for their reviews. I will be doing the sequel. I should have it out hopefully by Tuesday sometime. School and work are picking up now and it's hard to get a chance to write.  
  
  
  
Chapter 14.  
  
3 months later:  
  
"Amy, you know Jeff better than I do. How do you think he'll take the news?" Amanda asked Amy as they were sitting in Jeff's living room in Cameron, NC. "Girl, you need to just tell him. I can tell you that he will be shocked, just as much as you were but he loves you and he will stand by you." Amy said honestly. "You know, I can't believe how hard this is. I mean just a few months ago, Liz and I never thought we'd meet any of you guys. Now Liz is dating Matt, Katie's with Adam, you're still with Jay, but I'm scared that after I tell Jeff what I have to tell him I won't have him anymore." Amanda said near tears. About this time Liz and Matt came in from watching Jeff add on to his volcano outside. "Matt. If he makes that thing any bigger, people will be able to see it for miles." Liz said jokingly. "Amanda, what's wrong?" Matt asked, when he noticed the tear stains on her face. "Nothing Matt. I was just telling Amy about something I used to worry about that's all." I lied. Knowing that Matt wouldn't notice, but Liz sure did. "Matt honey. Would you mind going back outside and helping Jeff? I want to talk to Amanda." "Sure." He said, giving Amy and Liz a weird look as he walked back outside. "Okay girl. I know you better than you know yourself sometimes. Now what's wrong?" Liz said bluntly. "Liz, I'm in some serious trouble. I have something to tell Jeff and I'm afraid of what he'll say." Amanda told her, as the look on Liz's face went from confusion to realization. "Girl, are you?" "Yeah, and I don't know how to tell him." Amanda cried. Just then we heard the front door slam. "What don't you know how to tell?" Jeff asked puzzled. "Tell him Amanda." Amy whispered in my ear as her and Liz went into the kitchen. "Jeff, I need to tell you something and I'm not sure if you're going to like it." "When a conversation starts like that it's not good. So just say it." Jeff yelled angrily. "Jeff, I promise you it's not what you think it is. I love you more than anything." "Well why don't you tell me, and I'll decided if it's what I think it is." "Why are you yelling at me?" "Well, when my brother comes outside and tells me my girlfriend is sitting on our couch crying, and Liz sends him back out to help me with the volcano so she can talk to you, how the hell do you want me to be. I come inside to check on you and your telling Amy and Liz you need to tell somebody something, who just happens to be me..." While Jeff's still yelling this at me, I finally just blurt out what I need to say. "Jeff. I'm pregnant." He finally shut up.  
  
  
  
A/N Part 2: Okay I lied. This is another chapter. I had so many ideas in my head for this that I just decided to make it a whole chapter. The epilouge will have his reaction and another surprise. 


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue. I own myself and that's it.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay I swear this is the epilouge. But like I said on the last chapter, I got carried away so it turned into it's own chapter. Enjoy and review.  
  
  
  
"Ppp..regnant." Jeff stammered. "Yes, Jeff I'm pregnant. If you want to know what I was so upset about. It was because I didn't know how you would react or if you would hate me." Amanda yelled at him, with more tears coming down her face. "H...ow far along are you?" "The doctor said 8 1/2 weeks." She said alot more calm. "Baby, why didn't you tell me you thought you were pregnant?" Jeff asked, still in shock. "Well, one I wanted to be sure, and two I was afraid of how you'd react. Which is why I asked Amy how she thought you'd take it." "Honey, I love you and your going to be the mother of my child. Why would I be mad?" Jeff said as his own tears started to flow. "I wanted to do this later, but now it seems like a perfect time so, Amanda Leigh Avery would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Jeff asked me as he was on one knee with the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen. As I'm standing there thinking of how beautiful that ring looked, Jeff was still waiting for the answer. I looked down at him and said. "Yes, Jeff I would love to be your wife." With tears flowing down both our faces Jeff picks me up and gives me the sweetest most passion filled kiss ever. 


End file.
